Naitlyn Oneshots Country Style
by KariandTK
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn one-shots - country-style. REPOST!
1. Stealing Cinderella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

**A/N: I was inspired by have-a-cookie and .PurpleRoseBuds. I'm not going to try to reach up to 100 songfics unless you guys want me too. I was thinking of writing a bunch of one-shots with country songs. If you guys have a song you would like, please PM or comment me with a song title and I'll try to write it. **

Stealing Cinderella

Nate Grey had just walked up to the front door of his girlfriend's house. He was sweating bullets. He knew he had a reason to be so nervous. He was going to ask his girlfriend's father for his blessing for their marriage. He remembered how sad she was when he asked her to marry him and found out that she couldn't do it unless her dad gave them his permission.

So, there he was – standing in front of her door trying to get the courage to touch the little white button on the side of the door. He took in a deep breath and pushed the button. He almost had a heart attack when he heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the door. A light colored haired man opened the door and stared him down.

"Nate," he stated.

"Mr. Geller," Nate gulped.

Mr. Geller ushered him in and steered him towards the living room. He left Nate in the living room as he ran to the kitchen to turn something on the stove top off.

Nate didn't know what to do as he waited for Mr. Geller to come back from the kitchen. He started looking at all of the pictures sitting on the mantle. He smiled as he saw his girlfriend when she was little. One picture was of her in her Halloween costume. She was Cinderella all dressed up in a beautiful light blue dress with clear-colored shoes. There were a few of her riding her first bike. There was also Nate's favorite picture where Caitlyn was with her friends at a sleepover and they were pillow fighting.

Nate leaned in some more and saw some more pictures hidden behind the ones that were lining the outside ledge of the mantle. He couldn't help but smile more at the pictures. Mr. Geller startled him a little bit when he said, "Now, ain't she something, son?"

Nate turned around and told him, "Yes, she's quite a woman." Mr. Geller just stared at him like he had grown a few heads because he would always think of his little girl as that little blond curly haired girl playing Cinderella.

Caitlyn Geller was her daddy's pride and joy. Nate didn't want to change that fact. All he wanted was to be a part of the family. He couldn't help but feel nervous now waiting for that moment where Mr. Geller would say, "I'm sorry, Nathaniel, but I'm not happy with the fact that my daughter will marry you."

Mr. Geller sure surprised Nate. Nate wasn't expecting that slap on the shoulder or when Mr. Geller called Caitlyn down from her room. He looked up to see Caitlyn crying a little and throwing her arms around her dad.

He had given them his blessing. "You are a good man for my baby, Nathaniel Grey. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are meant to be with her. You make her happy. I'm glad it's you that gets to marry her. You're a part of the family now, son. Congratulations!" he said smiling. Nate couldn't believe it. He felt a huge weight lift from his heart. He was brought out of his stupor when Caitlyn jumped into his arms and started squeezing the breath out of him. He laughed and squeezed her back. He let her go and, with one hand, shook Mr. Geller's hand. He looked at the woman standing by his side and he could see that she was that little girl playing Cinderella and riding her first bike. But, now, she was his Cinderella and he was her Prince.

**A/N: It's a little bit harder to repost these one-shots knowing that someone has probably written about them too, now that my story was deleted about a month and a week ago. I hope everyone would still read this though!**


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

**Thank you elona36 for reviewing!**

"Beautiful Eyes"

Nate Grey and his girlfriend of five years, Caitlyn Geller, were lying on the bed of his truck watching the star-filled sky. They had just come from dinner and Caitlyn didn't want to go home just yet. She just wanted to spend some more time with her love before she had to go and say 'goodnight' to the man that she loves with all of her heart.

Nate couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a successful career with his brothers – the members of Connect 3 and, to top everything off, he was lucky to have Caitlyn by his side. He looked at the girl in his arms and his smile grew wider.

"What?" she whispered, not wanting to break the sweet night sounds around them.

"Nothing," Nate replied. She gave him a look of disbelief. "I know you, Nate Grey. I know when you're lying, so what are you really thinking about?" she asked him.

At that moment, he knew that she was the perfect one to complete him. She knew him in and out. "I'm just thinking about your beautiful eyes," he whispered, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Her eyes are staring into his. He could get lost in those eyes. Every time he would close his eyes, he would see her bright orbs twinkling in the moonlight. If he sees those pair of eyes, he knew that he had someone really special in his heart waiting for him to come home and that makes going on the tours really special. He would have a goal to get home to.

"I love being wherever you are, Cait," he said. "I don't care how far you are from me or when I'm on tour and you're at home. Whenever, I think of your beautiful eyes, I know that I'm right there beside you. You make me believe that I can do anything. You make me fly. My hearts beat for you at every second of every day."

"I know that every morning when I wake up, I'm alive because I know that you're here with me every step of the way. You're in my dreams and in my heart," he whispered while bringing her closer to his body.

"You make me feel alive too, Nate," she said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad to be here with you and your eyes are beautiful to me too. It makes me feel safe and I love that."

Nate and Caitlyn laid there watching shooting stars go by and trying to point out which constellations were where. They cuddled closer as the chill air passed through. Nate continued to steal glances at his lovely girlfriend and thinking, 'Just as long as you're mine, Caitlyn Geller, I'll be your everything for always.' He kissed her on the head and pulled the blanket up closer to their necks.

**A/N: There you go, guys, my next chapter has been finished. Any more reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you to ForGottenThoughts93, LittleRedOne, and elona36 for their suggestions on the songs. **


	3. You'll Think of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

**Thank you elona36 for reviewing!**

"You'll Think of Me"

Nate Grey woke up at around four in the morning. Actually, truth be told, he hadn't even gone to sleep. He would succumb to unconsciousness for about twenty minutes and then wake up with a jolt. He looked out the window and saw the moon shining brightly on the interstate.

It was a hard night for him. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep. His brothers, Shane and Jason, had thrown their pillows at him for the first part of the night and then they got tired and didn't want to lose any more of their pillows. They wanted to get to sleep because they had a Connect 3 concert the following afternoon at the Honda Center in Anaheim.

Nate pulled the covers over his head and tried to push the thoughts that were disrupting his sleep. He couldn't get the thoughts of her out of his mind. He kept seeing her in the arms of someone one new and he couldn't do anything about it.

Every single moment that they had spent together came back and haunted him. He had been trying to let go, but he was a stand-point. His head was slowly letting her go but his heart was a different story. Every time he heard her name, his heart would skip a beat. Everyone told him, even Mitchie Torres soon-to-be-Grey – who was Caitlyn's best friend, told him to move on. She hated that the two had come to this point but she didn't know what else to do or say anymore.

He made up his mind as he jumped out of bed. A drive always made him feel better. 'That's a good idea, Nate,' he thought to himself. It was a good way to clear his head. He got dressed and walked out of the room and hotel and towards his car. He knew that his brothers would be mad at him for leaving in the middle of the night without a note or anything, but at the moment, he didn't really car. He had to – no, he needed to get rid of these memories.

He took in a deep breath as he got into his car. He had to let her go. It wasn't doing him any good to keep her in his memories.

"Goodbye, Caitlyn Geller," he whispered into the air.

The air was sweeping by his head and through his hair. He felt a little bit of relief when he was on the road. The memories were slowly slipping away – they just didn't slip away as fast as he would like, but still, it was going.

He bereted himself when just as he was about to make the turn onto the off-ramp when her face and name popped back into his head. "Why, Caitlyn? Why?" he cried out into the morning air. He took in a deep breathe and repeated in his head for her to take her records, take her freedom, because he didn't need them any longer.

He looked in the backseat and noticed the sweater that was lying haphazardly on the seat. He remembered the day that he went to get it. Caitlyn was sitting at the counter. He had just walked into the kitchen. He was dropping Shane off for the day, because he needed the car and Shane told him that he was going to stay with Mitchie all day long.

"_Take you cat, Caitlyn," he had said. "I don't want it. It has nothing to do with me. And give me back my sweater."_

_She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. Well, technically, she could because she was the one that broke his heart but, still. She got a little bit choked up when she gave him the sweater. It was always her favorite. On nights when he was tour, she would wear it and think of him. She couldn't believe that he was ready to let her go._

Nate shook his head to clear out the memory. He couldn't think about her right now – not anymore.

He kept thinking what would run across Caitlyn's mind when she hears his name from Mitchie. He didn't even know how he was going to handle it at the wedding but that will be a different story.

'I'm going to be fine,' he thought to himself. 'She can wish that it was me that's holding her when she's with _him_ but I'll be over it and moving on. That's exactly what I need to do – move on from Caitlyn Geller. She can't worm her way back into my heart.'

He slows his car down as he reached Newport Beach and cruises into a parking spot. He thinks about what to do while trying to get over her and move on with his life. All his brothers have told him that it wasn't worth it. They had their fun and now it was time get on with his life.

Life was going to get easier for Nate Grey and he hoped that was true. He had to give up on the idea that Caitlyn and he were not going to find their way back to each other.

**A/N: I hope you like this one. I feel sadden that not a lot of people have reviewed but that's okay. I'm grateful for the ones that do! elona34 and LittleRedOne – you guys are the best! : ) **


	4. That Song in My Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "That Song in My Head" by Julianne Hough, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

"That Song in My Head"

There he was – sitting on the Billy's car. He looked so perfect with his curly hair and deep milk chocolate brown eyes.

'I've never seen him before in my life. I wonder who he really is,' thought Caitlyn. She noticed that he was swaying to a song on the radio and listening intensively to Billy. 'Billy's probably telling him about how he had surfed that big wave the other day,' she chuckled to herself.

She overheard the song that was playing on the radio. "That's the song," Caitlyn gasped out and scaring her friends a little bit. They weren't ready for her to say that. Mitchie looked over at her, confused as to what her best friend was saying. "Cait?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Caitlyn apologized. "That's the song that's been in my head all day long." It was a sounded like it was more of a southern song because she could tell the artist had a tinged of a southern accent.

"Oh, crap. He saw me," Caitlyn said softly. "What am I going to do now? Wait, a minute - what is he doing?" The boy was staring back at her and smiling. He started playing the air guitar and she fell in love at the sight of him even more. "Wow, can he play," she whispered not really wanting her friends to hear her. But, to her luck, they did.

"That's Nate Grey," her best friend told her. Caitlyn's eyes widen at the drop of the name. He was from the most famous band in the world at the moment. All of the girls she knew had some kind of crush on him – her included. She had a crush on his voice ever since Mitchie had played her a few of their songs. After all, Mitchie was dating Shane Grey.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie called out. "Caitlyn?" she tried again. She rolled her eyes at Ella and Ella started laughing. She knew that Caitlyn was gone. She had that faraway look in her eyes. "I wonder what she's thinking about?" Ella whispered to Mitchie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

'It's that song again. I really do want to memorize the words to it. I wonder who sings it and if I can find it,' Caitlyn thought to herself, not even hearing her friends talking about her. 'I wonder if I can find that music video. It probably has a blue-eyed boy dancing in the bed of the two-ton Ford. Well, maybe the boy wouldn't be blue-eyed – more like brown-eyed – and not on the bed of the Ford truck but maybe with me.'

She snapped out of it when she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see Mitchie was standing behind her. "Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn said quickly. "What in the world are you doing?"

Mitchie had pushed and Caitlyn in the direction of the boy on Billy's Ford. "Nate, this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Nate," she said smiling and walking away to find her boyfriend.

She didn't know what to say so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "How about an autograph for your biggest fan?" he asked. 'How stupid can you be, Caitlyn? That has to be the first words out of your mouth?' she berated herself. 'Now, he probably thinks you're crazy!'

He smiled at her again and put out his hand. At first, she thought he was going to pull her up the bed of the truck too but he pulled out a pen. But, that thought was dashed from her mind when she noticed a tickling feeling on the palm of her hand. She looked at her hand to find that he had written his name and number in the palm of her hand. Even the way he wrote his name and numbers made him look sexier to Caitlyn.

She almost had a heart attack when he touched her hand. Her heart couldn't stop beating like it was going to burst out of her chest if he held it any longer. It was like her heart was playing that song on the radio that was blasting from Billy's stereo.

Now, whenever she hears this song, she will remember the day that she got Nate Grey's phone number. 'Oh, yeah, I'm going to keep this song in my head all day,' she said to herself as she looked up into Nate's eyes.

She was glad that she got to meet the boy at the end. She'll have to thank Mitchie one of these days.

Even though, she was happy because she got the phone number of the cutest guy known to mankind, she still didn't know who sang the song that he was playing the air-guitar and dancing to.

Even though, it was making her liver itch, she was going to let it slide. She got the boy in the end. She can take another day of listening to the song and not know who sings it. She'll continue searching the radio for it. As of now, every time she'll hear it, she'll think of Nate Grey and how he warmed her by his touch.

**A/N: Thanks again to those that have reviewed! You totally made my days! : ) By the way, if you all are somewhat of a fan of Hannah Montana's characters Lilly Truscott – drop by my profile and read "That Fateful Day." I'll luv you all for it.**


	5. The Lucky One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "The Lucky One" by Faith Hill, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

**A/N: Thank you elona36 for the Faith Hill suggestion. Happy reading! : )**

"The Lucky One"

Caitlyn Geller was on her way home from her work place. She was in cut off overalls and was glad that she had decided on her choice of clothing that morning. It was sweltering in the 100 degrees heat. The flip-flops on her feet felt like they were going to melt at any second.

She reached the nearest bus stop station. She dug into her pockets as she waited for the bus to take her home. She didn't want to walk home and pass out from the heat when she did get home. The bus was slowly trekking its way up the road. She miraculously found the ticket as it pulled to a slow stop in front of her.

As she sat on the broken blue seat of the Metro bus, she smiled thinking about the one waiting for her at home. She realized that even though she didn't really have a place where she should be, she didn't have any worries at all. Whether it was on Second or Seventh Street, it wouldn't matter to her. She knew that it would feel so good to go home.

Why doesn't she need to worry? Well, she got Nate Grey at home waiting for her. She was really the lucky one. Her coworkers were jealous that she got to go home to Nate while they get to go home and dream about him and his curly head of hair. She knows that he was all hers and that was enough to make her smile inside and out. The sunshine shone everywhere they go. She felt like the lucky one to have him with her every single step of the way.

The bus pulled to a stop about a block away from her apartment. She got off and walked that remaining block to it. She greeted the front doorman and trekked on through towards the elevator. It was stifling down in the lobby area. The air conditioning had broken down again for the fourth time that week. The last few days it was due to rolling blackouts. The reason it was out today? Caitlyn had no idea and shook her head as she waited for the elevator to make its slow way down to the first floor of the building.

As the elevator dinged signaling its door being opening, Caitlyn stepped into the gray rectangular box. She began to think about how her life was going for her right now. She was twenty-seven years old and was still working part time at a record company. By this time, she thought she was already at least having an internship or a job as a recording producer. But, that wasn't a part of her destiny it seems. She was an intern, but all she did was run errands in the heat.

Even though, she wasn't a recording producer just yet, she was still happy inside. She had the things that meant the most to her. She had her boyfriend that she loves with all of her heart and soul, a roof over her head, and the greatest friends that a girl could ask for.

She sure was lucky. She had Nate and that whom she was most grateful for. She felt like she could amount to anything with him by her side. He made her happy every day that she came home from work and him from his recording sessions.

All she wanted to do was get off this elevator and run into his arms. Everything seemed to wash away whenever she was in his arms. It was like they were made just for her to fit them. She thanked her lucky stars every night that he was in her life.

The elevator dinged for the second time in the three minutes it took to get up to the apartment. She walked through the door and was greeted by a scent of rich aroma. She walked in a little bit further and gasped as she saw the beautiful sight in front of her. Nate was standing there in his suit with a single red rose in his hands and a more in a vase on the dining table. There were two long candleholders filled with lighted candles in the center of the dining table. His and her favorite foods were set out on the table.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Nate said as he gave her a hug. She gave a sigh as she hugged him back. Oh, yeah, she was the lucky one.

**A/N: Thanks again to those that have reviewed! You totally made my days! : ) By the way, if you all are somewhat of a fan of Hannah Montana's characters Lilly Truscott – drop by my profile and read "That Fateful Day." I'll luv you all for it.**


	6. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

"Fearless"

Caitlyn Geller was on her first date with her crush. She ran into him at Camp Rock where she and her best friend had gone to during their summer vacation. He was sitting on the docks strumming his guitar lightly when she stumbled upon him. She was walking pass the docks in order to get to her cabin when she heard the beautiful music playing in the background. She looked up and saw the curly-haired boy.

Nate looked up at the same time she did and caught her eye. He smiled and waved her over. She shyly walked over and tried her best to strike up a conversation. They talked for hours about nothing on ends until it got too dark to see anything.

It was getting late and he decided to walk her back to her cabin and asked if she would like to go out on a date with him. Her eyes widen like saucers. She tried to squash her want for squealing and nodded her head. He smiled and turned towards his cabin.

A few days later, Nate was getting ready for the date. He wanted to take Caitlyn out on the best night of her life. They went to her favorite restaurant, which he found out from Mitchie, her roommate and his best friend's girlfriend. It was raining when he picked her up for the date. In a way, it was kind of romantic how the rain fell.

The streets were cold and smelled of wet dew after that light rain that the weatherman had promised for days, but didn't until tonight. Nate walked Caitlyn back to the car and held out the passenger side's door for her to climb in. The ground that Caitlyn walked on seemed to glow. Maybe it was reflecting the way she felt. She always felt the many butterflies in her stomach when she was around Nate. She had to resist the urge to ask him to dance with her right there in the middle of the restaurant's parking lot under the newly fallen rain.

He started the engine of his car and then they were off. Trees were passing by as the rain slowly drizzled to a stop.

It was hard for Caitlyn to keep calm. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting in the same car as Nate Grey of Connect 3. She looked over and he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair as he concentrated on the slippery road ahead. He was always acting cool like that. That move made him more appealing to her.

Oh, how her heart beat faster almost to the breaking point. She turned her head and laid it gently on his shoulder as his arm went around her shoulders. "I don't know how it gets better than this moment," she whispered. He smiled at her and looked back at the road.

As he drove on and on, she got lost in her thoughts. She dreamt of him asking her to dance. He would be the only one to ever get her to dance in this stormy weather in her best dress.

"Drive slower," Caitlyn told him, not wanting the night to end. She wanted the night to continue on and on. She just wanted to stay in that passenger seat in his company for ever if possible. He slowly approached her house at the end of the street.

She was having the time of her life. She was in the arms of the cutest boy that she had ever known. "You make me want to dance in this storm in my best dress," she blurted out. He laughed and told her even though it was a good idea – the both of them would end up getting sick.

He regretfully pulled up to her driveway and walked her to the door. He didn't want the night to end either. Caitlyn stood there, her hands shaking from nerves. Her face was slowly turning red. She was a hundred percent sure that he could hear her heart beating so fast that it would fall out of her chest at any moment. She usually wasn't this nervous. 'Come on, Caitlyn,' she thought to herself. 'You stood up to Tess Tyler, and all those mean girls at school. It's kind of pathetic that you're nervous by standing in front of a boy.'

She slowly broke out of her nerves as he pulled her closer to him. It was her first kiss. She could feel him closing in on her. She felt him leaning in and leaning in until she felt his breath on her lips.

It was the perfect way to end the perfect night. Their kiss was flawless. "Thanks for making me fearless, tonight, Nate," she whispered and he pulled her in for another long kiss.

They both went to bed that night with smiles on their faces. Oh, yeah, they both felt fearless that night.

**A/N: Thanks for the many reviews again! Happy Holidays! I just wanted to let everyone know that I might be able to update as often. Besides this story, I am writing the HM fic and a story for Fictionpress called "Liv and the Royalties" under the same penname. If any of you have time, please read it and give me some opinions. : )**


	7. It's Your Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

"It's Your Love"

Dancing in the dark in the middle of the night was exactly what Nate Grey and his long time girlfriend, Caitlyn Geller, were doing. Sometimes, Nate couldn't believe how lucky he got. He was with the one girl that would potentially become his wife. He held onto her as tightly as he could without crushing her small body to his. He felt all of the sparks that came about whenever one would touch the other.

'I can't believe she really exists sometimes,' he thought to himself as he gazed at her. 'It's like she was made just for me. She fits beautifully in my arms.' He wanted to shout to the world that he was in love with Caitlyn Gellar. He twirled her to and away from him. She giggled as he did this.

"What are you thinking about, Nate?" Caitlyn whispered in his ear as she caught him staring at her for the fifth time that evening. She blushed as she heard his next words. It definitely made her want to melt right there in his arms. It was a good thing that he was holding onto to her so tightly.

"Your love, Caity," he replied, kissing her on the top of her head. "Just your love. It does something to me. I just can't get enough. You got me under a spell Caitlyn Geller."

"I'm happy that you are a part of my life," he told her. "I don't think I would be where I am without your love and support. I love that I get sparks and tingles whenever we touch. It's like your touch is magical. You make me want to be a better person. You calm me just by the touch of your hand. You make me feel so alive and free."

Their love was a beautiful thing. All their friends think that they are the cutest couple in the world. It was like they were made for each other. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle. "I've changed for the better because of you. I was always the straight-forward kid who was all business and no play. I lost myself in the business. But, it all changed. You brought the old me back.

"Your love is a wonderful thing to me too, Nate," she replied as she moved closer in his arms. "You put me under a spell that I'm grateful to be under. I wish that you could feel the sparks that flows through me when ever you touch my hand, arm, or even kiss me. It is liberating."

They continued to dance the night away. Her in his arms – that was exactly where she wanted to be. He didn't want to let her go for anything in the world. Their love was magical to all eyes in the world.

"Yup, it's your love," Nate whispered as he twirled her around and around. They dance the whole entire night. "I'm glad you're in my life, baby." She smiled as she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

**A/N: This might be the last update until after Christmas. I have relatives coming over and I haven't seen them in a really long time. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! **

**: ) **


	8. Happy Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song "Happy Girl" by Martina McBride, which this story is based off with.**

**A/N: Hi, all! Thanks for all of the PM's about wanting this story back up online. It was deleted about a month ago and I haven't had the heart to rewrite it and post it back up. But, now, here it is, by popular demand. **

"Happy Girl"

I was rearranging my things in my room when I heard this song by my favorite artist, Martina McBride, come on Lola's radio. It was like she was telling the story of my life. I used to live in a darkened room. Neighbors said that I had the face of stone. I didn't smile or cry. I just stood in a corner when my parents would throw parties.

I used to be the unapproachable child. I hated talking to people when I didn't have to. I always locked myself in my room at any chance that I get. People thought I was strange. I couldn't walk down the hallway at school without someone chuckling or saying some snide comment. I lost hope in trying to find myself a friend.

At night, after my parents went to bed, I re-opened my curtains and stare at the stars knowing that all of my hope was gone. I was so far gone. I cried myself to sleep every single night.

My parents didn't understand me. They didn't understand that this was just my way of growing up. They didn't understand why I never invited friends over to hang out. They just thought that I was going through a phase, but I know that it was taking its toll on them.

I was lost until the day I ran into the perfect boy. I was just walking through the woods at Camp Rock, a music camp where I wanted to learn more about music so that I may one day become a music producer. I ran into this really cute, curly haired boy. It was Nate Grey of Connect 3! His best friend, and brother, was dating one of the nice girls that I had met earlier in the week.

He made me smile in that moment when he stood there in front of me while running a nervous hand through his head of curly hair. He did the unexpected thing and grabbed one of my hands gently in his and pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised that I almost didn't hug him back. I couldn't believe that here I was hugging Nate Grey. He was the perfect guy in the world in my eyes.

We walked around a bit and talked about ourselves. He told me about his family, friends, and life back home. I reluctantly told him my story. I didn't want to scare him with the idea that I was just a nobody, but I don't know what compelled me to just tell him everything.

"I was the girl that was always in the corner at a party. I always felt left out. My parents didn't understand me at all," she told him. "They kept thinking I was going through a phase. They told me that I would grow out of it. But, after all these years, I'm still waiting for that moment."

"People didn't talk to me because they thought I was from a different planet just because I didn't want to hang out with them or I just didn't like them. I always kept a frozen smile on my face pretending to be social but I wasn't," she said. "But, now that I'm here at Camp Rock and being here with you, I feel so much better. I'm glad I broke out of that shell and became friends with Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Lola, Peggy, Ella, and you. Tess is – well – Tess," I said laughing. He laughed along too.

Now every time that I am sad, I will always remember his melodic laugh. I rolled my heart out like a welcome mat for Nate. He took me by the hand and pulled me into a hug. "I'll be strange with you, Caity," he said and I felt a real smile forming on my face. I snuggled closer into his warmth.

Now, I'm happy and am glad that my parents were right. I did grow out of that phase. People loved being my friends and I loved them for being the way they are. I understand now that I can be myself and people would still like me. I'm a happy girl and everyone knows that that is the sweetest thing that you will ever see in the world is a happy girl.

I have friends out there in the world. It doesn't matter that it's not at school. I still have people that I can talk to outside of school. They like me for me and not because I was trying to be someone else. I can laugh when I feel like it. I can cry when I feel like it. That's just how my life is and I know that it will be fine.

And, to top everything off, I got myself a great boyfriend. Yup, that's right. Me, Caitlyn Geller, is officially dating Nate Grey. We kept seeing each other throughout the whole few weeks left of camp, and hanging out when Shane and Mitchie wanted to be alone together. We bonded and became closer and closer as the days came to a close. We had a few mini-dates while at camp. He, full out, asked me to be his girlfriend a few nights before Final Jam. I think I totally annoyed Mitchie that night when he asked me. She was happy for me, but I kind of had a feeling that she was also kind of annoyed that I wasn't letting her sleep. I was just too excited to sleep that night.

Let the people at school call me names or don't even talk to me. I know a couple of things for sure. I have amazing friends and even more amazing boyfriend. I know for a fact that I can now say that I am a "happy girl."

Nate came into the cabin and pulled me into a hug. He smiled at me and kissed me slowly on the lips. Oh, yeah, I am a happy girl.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope this will be a good year for everyone and all of your dreams will come true.**


End file.
